A variety of human-machine dialogue systems exist for enabling human users to interact with computers. For example, various voice-based web browsers exist that render web pages by using text-to-speech engines to read the content of web pages aloud to human users, and that allow such users to issue navigation commands (such as commands to select links within web pages) by speaking such commands. Such voice web browsers can be particularly useful to users who are blind or otherwise visually disabled.